


It will be fine

by ladylangst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance Needs a Hug, Langst, lance gets hurt on a mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylangst/pseuds/ladylangst
Summary: Lance gets hurt on a mission, but he keeps it a secret in order to help get one of his teammates to safety. What will happen when his injury is too much for him? Will Lance survive? And how will Hunk and Coran deal with his refusal to keep himself safe?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters or places in this story.
> 
> Hi! I really hope that you like it!

Lance grips his arm tightly to his chest as he runs to Blue. The scratch from Hagar’s latest monster feels as if it’s burning.

Lance quickly sprints up into Blue and collapses in the pilot’s seat. The rest of the team has already left, they’re waiting for lance to make it back before they can worm-hole away.

The sounds of lasers against metal chase Blue as she flees. Lance just worries about his arm. He knows that she’ll take him back safely.

He takes off his armor and rolls back his sleeve. A long, jagged cut runs from his shoulder to his forearm. The skin surrounding the wound is purple and swollen. 

Lance thinks he might be sick.

He grabs a bandage from the emergency first aid kit on board and wraps his arm tightly. It’s not perfect, but it will have to do for now.

He sighs in relief as blue lands. As soon as the air-lock closes he’s up and heading for the main hangar to meet with the rest of his team.

He’s greeted by the panicked shouts of Hunk and Pidge. “Lance! Where have you been? Quick, help us get Shiro to the med bay, Allura and Coran have already left to prep a pod!” Pidge is on the floor next to Shiro, they’re pulling at his arms as if to drag him to the med bay.

Lance rushes forward to check the severity of the wound, he almost gets sick again.

Shiro’s entire left side is a mess of shredded skin caught in his shattered armor. A pool of blood is beside Lance’s beloved hero. Shiro is deathly pale.

Lance quickly comes to himself. “Pidge, grab under his arms and around his upper chest. Hunk you get his legs. I’ll support his torso.”

The others are quick to rush into position and Lance slides his arms gently under Shiro. He ignores the flash of white hot pain in his arm when a piece of shattered armor jabs his wound.

“Okay, lift on 1, 2, 3!” They successfully get Shiro into the air. The trip the med bay is long and hard. They just barely make it.

Allura and Coran are waiting with a suit for Shiro when they arrive. 

The next hour and half is one of the most stressful chunks of time in Lance’s life. His arm burns the entire time as he frantically tries to help his team save Shiro.

Once they finally get Shiro into a pod, everyone sighs in relief. Allura tells them all that they can go to their rooms for the night and rest.

Lance almost stops to ask for a new bandage for his arm, but everyone looks so tired, and he doesn’t want to disturb them.

He hobbles tiredly back to his room and collapses on his bed. 

‘It’ll be fine’ he thinks as he drifts to sleep. 

 

The next morning everyone is gathering for breakfast when Hunk realizes that Lance hasn’t shown up yet.

“Why don’t you go get him Hunk. He’s probably just sleeping in again.” Hunk nods at Allura and heads towards Lance’s room.

He knocks several times, “Lance! Time to get up!” He receives no reply.

Hunk opens the door and steps in. “lance?”

The lump on the bed doesn’t move. Hunk walks over to gently shake his shoulder, but gasps is shock. 

Lance’s skin is boiling hot to the touch. 

“ALLURA! CORAN! HELP!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please Enjoy!

Hunk picks up Lance bridal style and kicks the door with his foot to get it to open. Allura and Coran are already in the med bay, prepping another pod. Hunk curses as Lance shifts uncomfortably in his arms, his face is twisted with pain.

“Hey buddy, don’t worry, you’re going to be fine.” Hunk really wishes that he was telling the truth. Lance is burning up, and he doesn’t know how easily this can be fixed.

Hunk begins to run through the halls, wincing every time Lance whimpers in pain. His arms are straining under the weight of his friend. Adrenaline courses through his body, mingling with concern and panic. He speeds up drastically as the door to the medical wing comes into view. 

Coran meets Hunk at the door and grabs Lance from his arms. Allura is waiting at the examination table with a suit ready.

“Hunk,” Coran's face is focused as he strips Lance of his clothes, “Did Lance mention anything about being injured last night?”

Hunk walks up to the table to help, his face is the picture of confusion. “No, I don’t think so?”

“Then where in the world did he get this?” Coran pulls off the last of the clothes and gently lifts up one of Lance’s arms. Hunk leans in for a better look and gasps in horror.

Lance’s entire arm is swollen and purple. A large, jagged cut runs the length of it, oozing pus and blood. The entire wound is partially crusted over. It smells rancid. Hunk has to step back before he pukes.

He grabs Lance’s legs and begins to help Allura put him into the cry-suit. “I have no idea how he got this! Though, he was late back to the hangar last night. He might have taken so long to get back because he was having trouble flying.”

Allura starts to zip the back of the suit, her eyes are filled with concern. “But why would he not ask for help? We were all in the med bay last night anyw- oh.”

Hunk raises his eyes to look at her, her face is marred by and anguished expression. “What? Why wouldn’t he ask for help?”

“It’s because of Shiro. We were all so focused on Shiro, and everyone was so exhausted. Lance probably wrote his injury off as unimportant next to Shiro’s.”

They both look down at Lance with matching looks of concern. 

Coran steps between them and reaches down to lift Lance into the pod. “Now isn’t the time to talk about this. We shall have to wait until Lance is out of the pod.” 

Hunk notes a slight tug of Coran’s lip as he shuts the pod. “Coran,” his voice is hesitant as he asks, “How long will Lance be in the pod?”

Coran looks at Hunk with a mixture of pity and concern. “I’m not sure. Lance could have contracted a serious virus from the wound. Due to his late treatment, there could also be damage to his internal organs and brain. Lance could be in the pod for a day. He could be in there for a month.”

Hunk stumbles onto one of the nearby stools.

“Oh Lance…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope that you like it!

Hunk’s eyes were fixed on Lance. It’s been a week since he was put in and Hunk can’t stand it. Why would Lance hide an injury? How could he think that his health was any less important than anyone else’s? Heck, at this rate Shiro would be fully healed and back to work by the time Lance was even close to healed!

Hunk shifted on the floor and leaned back against one of the supply tables. Lance wouldn’t have even had to spend a full day in the pod if he had just spoken up, but alien infections are tricky. They affect humans differently because their immune systems haven’t had the chance to build up a tolerance to alien ailments. Lance didn’t think about that though, all he was worried about was his team…

The guilt is weighing down on him heavily. Lance never should have put his own safety second. They could have handled Shiro while he healed! Hunk raises a hand to his forehead. This is his fault.

Hunk knows about Lance’s insecurities. He knows how much Lance cares. He knows that Lance needs someone to reassure him every one and awhile. With all of the activity around them Hunk forgot to take care of his best friend.

The others haven’t known Lance as long as he has, and they haven’t really tried to get to know him. Hunk lifts his head to gaze at Lance’s peaceful face. He will not let this happen again. His first priority when this is all over is to show Lance how important he is to Hunk, and the rest of the team.

Hunk sighs and settles more comfortably against the table. He’ll sleep here tonight. Just in case Lance wakes up. He wants to be here for Lance. He needs to hug him with all his strength and tell him that he’s loved just as much as Shiro.

Hunk wipes away a tear and closes his eyes. It isn’t long before he’s asleep, breathing in sync with the humming of the ship.

He doesn’t even stir when the doors to the med bay slide open and Coran steps in as lightly as possible, blanket in hand. He smiles softly at Hunk as he covers the Yellow Paladin with the blanket.

His expression changes as he turn to look at Lance. His face drawn with worry for the boy that he’s begun to think of as a son.

He knows that things will need to be talked over when Lance wakes up but…

That’s just the thought that has Coran so concerned. It isn’t ‘when Lance wakes up.’

It’s 'If he wakes up.’


End file.
